Ten Years Strong
by JazzyAE
Summary: Told in texts. Will Fitzsimmons ever get together after being friends for ten years or will they deny their feelings forever?


Sunday, June 5, 2016

2:45 pm Simmons: I thought you were coming over Saturday?

2:47 pm Fitz: Sorry, Skye called. She was having some computer issues.

2:48 pm Simmons: It's all good. I was just looking forward to our monthly Sherlock rewatch.

2:48 pm Fitz: I'm sure nothing has changed since last month

2:48 pm Simmons: You never know.

2:50 pm Simmons: Did you know BBC has a Sherlock mini episode set before series three?

2:50 pm Fitz: Really!

2:55 pm Simmons: Can you come over tonight so we can watch it?

3:00 pm Fitz: Yes, I have work til 5. I'll be there after.

10:15 pm Skye: Sorry I stole Fitz last night

10:15 pm Skye: There are some computer problems that even I can't fix

10:17 pm Simmons: No worries. I just caught up on some work last night.

 **10** :17 pm Skye: You're gonna kill me when Fitz tells you so I thought I'd tell you first

10:17 pm Simmons: Skye?

10:17 pm Simmons: What Happened?

10:18 pm Skye: I may have slipped up and said something to Fitz

10:18 pm Simmons: Skye?

10:18 pm Skye: You have to promise not to kill me if I tell you

10:19 pm Simmons: Why would I want to kill you?

10:19 pm Skye: Simmons this is serious

10:19 pm Simmons: Fine go ahead

10:20 pm Skye: I've never watched Sherlock

10:20 pm Skye: Please don't kill me

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** Skye!

10:20 pm Simmons: YOU

10:20 pm Simmons: NEVER

10:20 pm Simmons: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU

10:20 pm Simmons: I have failed you

10:21 pm Simmons: Has a British person I've failed you

10:21 pm Skye: Are you done yet?

10:21 pm Simmons: How did I not know this?

10:22 pm Skye: After the reaction to the series two finale, can you blame me?

10:23 pm Simmons: You're lucky Fitz is here.

10:25 pm Simmons: This conversation is NOT over.

Monday, June 6, 2016

12:17 pm Simmons: You're still with Lincoln, right?

12:20 pm Skye: Yea

12:20 pm Skye: Why?

12:21 pm Simmons: You'll never guess who I saw on the bus.

12:21 pm Skye: Who?

12:21 pm Simmons: Grant

12:22 pm Skye: You saw Ward

12:22 pm Simmons: Yeah, he was asking about you.

12:23 pm Skye: Really?

12:23 pm Skye: I didn't think he cared

12:24 pm Simmons: I think he's still interested

12:24 pm Skye: I'm with Lincoln now

12:24 pm Skye: And if he was still interested he wouldn't have been an asshole

12:25 pm Simmons: SKYE

12:25 pm Skye: Everyone knows he cheated on me

12:25 pm Skye: Hell you walked in on him kissing Elena

12:26 pm Simmons: I also saw Elena slap him

12:26 pm Skye: Exactly, she was with Mack and never would have kissed him

12:30 pm Simmons: They're a cute couple

12:32 pm Skye: You know who would make a cute couple?

12:34 pm Simmons: Who?

12:34 pm Fitz: Do you remember Dr. Radcliffe?

12:35 pm Simmons: From the conference in Vienna?

12:35 pm Skye: You and Fitz

12:35 pm Simmons: FITZ!

12:36 pm Fitz: Yes?

12:36 pm Simmons: Sorry wrong person

12:36 pm Fitz: Why were you shouting my name to someone?

12:36 pm Simmons: Long story

12:36 pm Simmons: FITZ!

12:37 pm Skye: Yes, anyone at your lab could tell you that

12:37 pm Skye: The way you look at him is the same way he looks at you

12:37 pm Skye: Like you are his sunshine

12:38 pm Simmons: So what about Dr. Radcliffe?

12:39 pm Fitz: He asked us if we would accompany him London to the next conference

12:39 pm Skye: Simmons

12:39 pm Skye: Don't ignore me

12:39 pm Skye: Just think about it

12:40 pm Simmons: It would be a week-long conference?

12:40 pm Fitz: Yes

12:40 pm Simmons: When?

12:40 pm Fitz: Two weeks

12:42 pm Simmons: Fitz and I are going to a conference in London in two weeks

12:42 pm Skye: Have you talked to him about what I said

12:42 pm Simmons: No

Wednesday, June 8, 2016

3:37 pm Skye: Why did I just get 10 texts and a picture from Elena

3:37 pm Skye: WHERE YOU WERE KISSING FITZ

3:37 pm Skye: THIS PICTURE

3:37 pm Skye: WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS FIRST

3:40 pm Simmons: I may have seen him get kissed by another person in the lab

3:40 pm Simmons: I got this text from Fitz just before

3:20 pm Fitz: Which colored bags do the bio sample go in?

3:22 pm Simmons: I've known you for ten years now and you still don't know that 'B' is for blue is for bio.

3:22 pm Fitz: You've known me for ten years now and you still can't tell I'm in love with you.

3:42 pm Skye: WOW

3:42 pm Simmons: I know so I ran to his lab

3:42 pm Simmons: And I saw him kissing Bobbi

3:42 pm Simmons: Which lead to this text

3:25 pm Simmons: I've known you for ten years now and didn't know you could be such a dick

3:43 pm Skye: How did this lead to you two making out in your lab?

3:43 pm Simmons: I'm getting there

3:43 pm Simmons: After I sent that text I ran for my lab

3:43 pm Simmons: Fitz being taller than me caught up easily

3:44 pm Simmons: He grabbed my arm and pulled me into my lab

3:44 pm Simmons: As he explained that Bobbi was the one to kiss him, I'd heard enough

3:44 pm Skye: Okay?

3:45 pm Simmons: I pushed him against the door and kissed him to shut him up

3:45 pm Skye: You didn't

3:45 pm Simmons: Thing moved from there over near my desk when Elena walked in

3:45 pm Skye: Simmons I'm so happy for you

5:13 pm Fitz: are we still going to share a room in London?

5:13 pm Simmons: Fitz we've been sharing a room for years.

5:15 pm Fitz: I know

5:15 pm Fitz: I just wasn't sure if you wanted

5:17 pm Simmons: I think that we could get a king size bed this time.


End file.
